It's all Greek to me
by Armenianamazon
Summary: So what if it's more complicated than a Wolverine and Logan story. The Greeks had many words for different types of love. From a principled love that attaches itself to a thing until its purpose is fulfilled, Love in a family, Friends, or In Romantic love. What if it was like one of those diagrams, where multiple circles intersect, creating their own category altogether?
1. Match made in hell

It was either Storm or Scott's bright idea, to have the Wolverine tutoring the kid in phys ed. Pretty much Hand to hand combat with the stowaway plus a dash of trying to help her gain control of her powers and a dash of teaching him restraint. The two people the entire Institute were terrified of were going to spend part of the day trying to slay, or save, eachother depending on your veiwpoint.

Must've been a match made in hell, She was able to kill with a single touch (or just take all your powers, memories ect) and he was nearly indestructible with accelerated healing and those shiny adimantium claws. They both had a penchant for not following the rules, a smart mouth, fortunately for the pair, they disliked each other the least.

'Well at least if he skewered her unintentionally she could just borrow his healing factor, and if she accidentally held on too long during a grapple he could recover from it rather than be comatose for life' he had told himself. He didn't go into their first class together with high hopes. The real phys ed instructor was there along with all the students, including Rogue. She was picking at her sleeves on the outskirts of the group as Logan strolled in late.

He noticed during their first time sparring that she had restricted movement from all her layers, and she was concentrating more on giving the other students space, than on the fighting stance he was trying to show her. After losing her attention (or never really having it in the first place) more than 4 times in the first 30 minutes he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow's class. At least tomorrow was friday he internally grumbled.

Friday came and went with little change in her behavior, the weekend was a much needed respite.

By the time Wednesday rolled around he was in a foul mood and with no hope for better compliance from the girl.

It was bound to happen. Rogue was almost focused on her high kicks until she leaned back on one and almost bumped into some blonde boy named 'Bobby' who was too busy eyeing up their training session (or Rogue) to move out of her way to safety. After that it was all she could do to just make eye contact with Logan. after a few sweeps and some jabs she wound spending more time on the mat than she had been standing during class.

By Friday he had enough. Logan was waiting for her In class when the students began shuffling in, giving her a stern warning about not going easy on her before they began to spar. One of the students chuckled at her repremand, the one who walked through walls maybe?

Rogue seemed lost in thought even after the repremand and Logan was Furious about having to repeat himself again for the third time in 7 minutes. So he did what any reasonable adult would do to a kid, and he open palm slapped her, hard, and shouted at her stunned expression: *Do I have your full attention Kid?!!*

He was so fast that her mutation didn't get to draw off him, it just made his hand tingle at the contact.

She nodded at him. That had certainly surprised the entire class as well.

He had her undivided attention from that point on for the rest of the class.

It always started the same way, she was Clearly uncomfortable with the proximity to her classmates during training. It always took some grand gesture (having her feet kicked out from under her, being smacked or even once getting her hair pulled) before she focused on him rather than the other bodies around her. The actual phys ed teacher was never pleased with his methods. But they worked, so who cares?

He lost count of the times he was pulled aside and questioned (repremanded ) about his actions toward the girl. Time after time they implied that he was trying to get her reassigned by being so harsh with her. He would never love teaching but this was fight class it was the most important subject, and honestly he wasn't taking it out on her. She just needed to pay attention. She would never be able to accomplish anything with her mutation if she continued to be preoccupied with accidentally hurting another student.

This time they brought her Into the conference room as well to ask her a few questions. She walked in puffy eyed and embarrassed. Logan even felt a brief flash of guilt for causing her breakdown.

She had been more distracted than usual that morning. He wasn't expecting her to cuss him out and start sobbing before running off, just because he knocked her on her ass again. He was sick of her innattentiveness at every damn class. Her form was better than when they had started sparring but she was still way behind.

They started out asking the typical questions. Rogue stayed tight lipped throughout the exchange not elaborating on the cause of her earlier episode, shrugging it off as 'a rough day, or having alot on her mind' and saying 'it's not a big deal' or 'I'm over it'. He figured she was more dicioe since he was in tge room and she didnt qant to anger him.

After a strech of silence she than stood and asked defiantly 'if she was done already'

Storm asked her a final question that Sent both Rogue and Logan spinning.

*I have one more question you are obliged to answer, after that you are dismissed* storm continued- *Considering your training with the wolverine, would you rather be assigned a different tutor?*

Was this it? Was he finally free after just beginning to mold her into a fighter? After just beginning to see some small improvment? Oh well no use fighting it the thought.

Rogue turned to Logan sitting behind her and she looked stricken. Whipping her head back around to Storm *Absolutely not!* she all but shouted before stomping out of the room and forcefully swinging the door closed behind her

Well that was unexpected he mused...


	2. We good kid?

Whiskey Tango foxtrot.

She mouthed to herself as she walked out of the room.

Sure she had been pissed at Logan, he was acting like a complete and total jackass and ignoring what was going on with her- everyone distracting her- For the first time in a long time he's actually learning something in physical education.

Like how to defend herself without sucking someone's entire soul away. I mean he was really trying to get her attention and granted she was pissed because the slap, sure it hurt but her momma had done worse back home if she gave her too much lip. But if she wanted too she could get back at him very easily.

Not like she hadn't done it before. What she doesn't understand is why everybody else is getting so involved in what's going on in her life.

Did they really think that she'd want to stop the classes?! I mean on another day when Wolvie was having an attitude, maybe even the first day she would have said yes but he wasn't was afraid of her poison skin.

He just treated her like he treated everyone else, no worse, not much better. He was rude, callous, and a shameless flirt.

he seemed too observant to not notice the classmates bullying her, maybe he just wanted her to toughen up or ignore it? More than likely he'd expect her to handle it herself with her fists. Maybe that's why he didn't just tell everyone else to back off or why they couldn't just train alone where she couldn't accidentally put Kitty Pryde in a coma !(not that she would regret. Much. #sorrynotsorry). Maybe he would be proud of her if she did. She imagined his smirking 'repremand' as if it would happen and see led with pride.

I mean she actually did think of him kinda like a (cringe) father figure. She and half the student body were also crushing on him. It started In canada. He didn't seem like the father figure type, maybe a protective older brother, or cool uncle? NopeNopeNope, even creepier to crush on him if he was in that category.

Annnnd changing subjects.

She wished she could just avoid Bobby and kitty sometimes. They were giving her such a hard time, it seemed like the two had paired up to stalk her entire life and make her miserable ever since she turned Ice Man Down. She was saving him from a coma, and blondes weren't really her type.

She had planned to explain this to Logan but he was late every single physical education class and impossible to find any other time. 'Besides which he probably would have just told me to man up and defeat them or shut up about it', she mused.

Pretty sure Storm would not be okay with that. And besides which that's what she was there to learn, she couldn't fight well yet in hand to hand combat without using her powers.

She at some point had given up hope that he would ever show up on time.

Of course that was the ONE day he finally got to class Before her. She had been so distracted trying to avoid the blonde ice princess and her Shadow boyfriend that she didn't get a chance to get there on time.

She was actually starting to make progress and enjoy learning in these classes. What with everyone else treating her like a poison dart frog even though she was covered in layers, it was refreshing to spar with the person who didn't give a crap about her powers accidentally draining them.

Sure she accidentally got him a few times like when she was trying to punch and he blocked her by pushing her her wrist away and her sleeve slid up, or the time that he had sidestepped her attack and pushed her down by the back of her neck to prove that blindly rushing towards an attacker got you in a tight spot without an easy way to free yourself. She felt the pull of her skin as she struggled to get free. Still he didn't Flinch, scream or gasp, he never recoild as if he had been burned. And he wouldn't let go, not to save himself, not to be kind. He was proving a point. She was sure it hurt him, but he had held on until she stopped struggling. In short he took it like a man, like the freaking Wolverine.

Lost in deep thought she heard footsteps behind her in the hallway.

Crap.

She hadn't explained herself and she could tell storm was definitely the one following after her. Squeezing her eyes shut ahe prayed Logan was still sitting in the room since age only heard Storm's footfalls.

Feeling the taller womans hand hovering inches above her shoulder she stopped but didn't turn around to look at her.

'Care to elaborate Rogue?' Ororo inquired in her stern mom like tone.

This sent Rogue go into defense mode.

' I believe you told me that you had ONE last question and then I was dismissed. I answered your question I do believe I am DISMISSED' she bit out through clenched teeth with a southern drawl creeping in. She didn't wait for confirmation from the weather Queen and briskly made her way around the corner.

Storm stopped her chase as she watched Rogue continue to stride down the hallway acting as confident as ever.

Good thing shes not a telepath thought Rogue hoping Storm wouldn't change her mind and chase after her because she'd only planned out that far what to say.

With nothing else to add she really didn't want to be pulled back in that room to elaborate.

Walking into that class the next morning she wished that unlike her powers if she ignored it everything would just go away and back to normal.

She walked into class begging the universe that it would be the case. So when Logan wasn't there and strolled in late as usual she figured everything would go back to normal, well normal for a Wolverine and a Runaway anyways, until he looked at her deadly serious and said: 'Can I see you outside of class for a moment?'.

It barely registered that he had ASKED her to follow him rather than commanding it.

He actually seemed almost sheepish, it had to be a trick. Asking after how she was feeling and muttering something about the headmistress making him apologize made her realize he really was sincere.

Feeling cocky she said 'Okay', Put her hands on her hips looked him Square in the eye and said: 'I'm ready for that apology'.

Looking almost anywhere but her he offered a sincere 'I'm sorry I hurt you'...but you need to pay attention, it's worse in the real world, out there there are no easy lessons'. He finished in an earnest tone.

She kind of felt bad for putting him on the spot, Almost. He did Apologize to her in his own way.

After he had asked what the real problem was and why she had a difficulty paying attention.

It wasn't that she didn't find the lessons interesting, she really did. She got the importance of the lessons and it wasn't as if she hadn't realized he was the only person willing to work one-on-one with her.

Trying to be a big girl and not a snitch she settled on telling him she was 'having issues with her classmates' and 'they were making it difficult for her to stay away from them'

She sure he wouldn't appreciate a crybaby complaining about someone picking on them. Or stalkers trying to fake an injury or see how much they can get her to jump to avoid them. Some days she swore she really did just want touch Bobby Drake and kitty and hold on to them till the veins showed on their faces.

Seeming to get the hint that she wasn't going to share more he nodded and strode back to class Rogue tailing close behind.

He got the feeling one of those Punk kids was picking on her, He had to give her credit. She didn't complain about it or whine when she mentioned it to him, just simply stated facts. The southern belle had balls.

You know there was a reason he didn't leave her on the side of the road in Canada it wasn't just because she looked good.

What? He's a Man, he noticed. Just because he doesn't say anything or do anything it's not like he didn't notice. She's just Off limits. Too young yet.

If you see a Gorgeous car If you don't have to go for a joyride to appreciate it, and You dont have to own it to notice it. Just enjoy the veiw and don't stare too long Logan.

In any case he figured they could get back their training and he woukd edge her towards the sudents and if anyone tried to distract her he could call them out on it.

Wolverine didn't have to wait long to figure out who it was and what they were doing.

He paid attention now tat he knew to look and he realized that blonde kid (Him again?!) was trying to trip her. Ice head kept putting his feet too close to hers pretending like he wasn't paying attention, and started backing into her all those kind of things. Thinking back when he saw it the first time he thought maybe it was an accident, kid was distracted by Rogue, who wasn't, now realizing it was on purpose when Bobby pretended to fall back into her as she twisted out of the way. Quickly he grabbed that kid by his collar and made certain he did fall flat to the mat this time. He knocked the wind right out of blondie. Logan didn't even offer him his hand to get up as he sputtered trying to regain his breath.

The entire class looked to see Bobby flat on his back, Kitty with her hand over her mouth gasping and Logan Growled out at him : 'if you can't pay attention to danger you need a tutor more than the kid here.' Addressing the rest of the class he barked: 'You need to give us ROOM' he gestured with claws out, spreading his arms wide.

Crouching over Bobby's prone form he pointed claws at him Punctuating his words with them :' YOU, Pay More Attention to your surroundings,'

Turning away he added: 'Might just keep you alive a little longer, bub.

Kitty offered Bobby a hand that he brushed away before getting up on his own.

He wore a terrible expression that promised retailiation later but left her alone for the rest of the class.

Rogue was able to pay attention and actually learn a few stances but they weren't out of the woods yet, at least Wolverine wasn't.

Within an hour Storm was at his back telling him they needed to have another conference, in Her office. This time it was alone, Rogue wasn't invited.

He was getting an earfull.

Now she was giving him a hard time for his treatment of students that he wasn't even tutoring.

Wolverine explained the situation as best he knew, And by explain I mean screamed at her the situation 'that some punk-ass kid was trying to make her uncomfortable, and maybe they'd be better off training outside, she wouldn't be so nervous and concerned about hitting into people that were clearly trying to cause the problem in the first place. How she's actually made progress in this class and payed attention, and dont question his training, he bellowed out witjouwithout pause.

Strm actually seemed to mull the idea over in her head telling. Calmly telling the hothead Logan that it seemed like an appealing compromise.

She promised nothing but said she would have to get back to him with an approval.

Meanwhile after class Rogue overheard some of the kids discussing how Logan had dropped Iceman in class and then he was probably going to be the first teacher at The Institute to get expelled.

She figured she might as well explain the whole situation to storm before she got word from the other teacher, or worse, Bobby and Kitty.

Especially since she had been so brisque last time.

She got there just in time to hear Logan screeming about the situation with Bobby Kitty and some of the others in her class when she overheard his idea to train outside.

She was actually thoroughly intrigued. She didn't generally go Outdoors much since all the students were out there after classes and it wasn't like she could just cut class at The Institute and go to straight outside.

Some sun would definitely do her good and he would give her more room to move around and not have to worry about hurting anyone... Waiting patiently outside of Storm's office she heard the argument died down when storm said she would get back to Logan with her her answer soon. Logan didn't wait for her to finish the sentence before he stormed out narrowly avoiding Rogue as he barreled through the hallway.

Rogue tried to sneak away without anyone noticing her presence since obviously the Wolverine was convincing enough and she didn't want to be a tattle tale.

She got halfway down the hall as she heard Storm call after her: 'Rogue, just the one I wanted to see'

Beckoning her back into the office she didn't put on any pretense she simply looked Rogue level in the eyes and said 'How much of that to did you hear, and how much of that do you agree with?'

'All of it' Rogue said simply.

'And what of his proposal to train with you Outdoors?' She prodded.

Marie tried to hide her excitement and quickly stifled a smile saying: 'I think it would be great idea for a training to give me more control, and start out in a more open space. before I work in such close proximity to others, that is.'

Storm simply nodded her head replying 'It may be arranged, I'll send someone to let you know after the decision is made.'

Rogue left somewhat hopeful for tomorrow's class.


	3. We'll burn that bridge when we get to it

She padded off to class equal parts hopeful for its new direction and pensive that going outdoors wouldn't be approved.

When she got to self-defense class and saw him outside the doorway arms folded she Instantly thought of canada. He was wearing a black shirt and leaning back leisurely against the post, the only thing missing was a cigar in his mouth.

He looked at Rogue, and beckoned her to follow with a nod as he pushed off from the door frame.

Hope surged within her.

Suddenly Logan's expression turned sour.

Rogue froze midstep, it was than that she realized he was looking past her.

As Bobby moved out from behind her, Wolverine leveled him with a glare that promised pain and suffering, causing him to just about shrink as he walked past into the classroom.

Once he was out of sight Logan started walking and brushed right past Kitty knocking her shoulders as if she wasn't there at all.

The other a students gave Rogue a wide berth as she moved to follow him. After two minutes of following him silently in the opposite direction as the main entrance, she began thinking they weren't going outside after all.

Of course it wasn't okay for the pair with dangerous claws and dangerous skin to be outside unmonitored.

They might frighten a passing refugee mutant, or hopeful parents looking to hand off their 'Gifted' children.

Perhaps they were going to another room inside the mansion to train away from the others.

'Great, deeper into the building with no eacape' she thought.

Her face fell, she was obviously crushed to have her chance taken away so quickly.

Being away from the class was still progress but she was looking forward to the outdoors since it was 70 and sunny.

Oh well.

At some point he had started walking faster and then jogging. Without looking behind him he quipped: 'Better keep up, you need to be In fighting shape Kid'.

Too bad he couldn't see her Rolling her eyes at the 'Kid' Comment.

Slowing down as they approached a door at the end of yet another hallway she figured that was the room they would be training in.

She took a moment to brace herself for disappointment, schooling her features because she didn't want to seem ungrateful.

But as he opened the door, bright light streamed through and she realized that this must be some back garden of the mansion.

He turned over his shoulder to give her a crooked grin, and raised an eyebrow. Taking in the veiw he said: 'We good Kid' it was half statement, half question. As she beamed and followed after him into the sunlight she thought 'yeah we are good, definitely good, even if he's still calling me kid.'

As soon as they got out, he got to work.

'First off, your punches suck. let me show you how to do this'.

Modeling how to throw a punch for her again, he than told her to put both hands up palms facing him so he could hit her hands.

She was startled to hear him say 'Lose the gloves'.

When she didn't remit immediately, he chided : ' We're burning daylight here'.

Removing her gloves he threw a few quick punches to her palms. He made sure not to hit hard enough to do lasting damage, but enough to make the training real.

It was crazy how fast he was, her skin couldn't draw off him when he pulled his hands back that quickly.

Once he had stopped, she was still marveling at the somewhat intimate contact (to her anyways) and was srprised he smacked her hands down a bit.

Standing from the half crouch he had been in while punching he mimicked her former posture with hands up saying: 'Your turn, now gimme your best shot'.

Gulping audibly, she threw a weak punch. Being not nearly as fast as he was she started to pull his energy. She flinched away and didn't go for another. Shaking his head he seemed disappointed. Grabbing her sleeved covered wrists he said: 'Make a fist, keep your wrist strong, when you hit fast you hit hard, and you need to pull your fist back faster.'

Getting back Into position he nodded for her to try again.

She was quicker this time but still drawing on him.

'Again!' He shouted

'Faster'

He taught her a few more things, how to stand, lean into a punch, to duck, keep your hands up to protect the face. ect.

Sparring outside was great and lovely and everything she wished it wasn't.

After seventeen minutes her clothes were too heavy, she was sweating, hair was blowing into her mouth and the sun seemed to always be directly in her eyes. Suddenly she wished she about a had a gallon of cold water, a hair tie and sunglasses.

'70 and sunny seems so much better from indoors' she mused, She wasn't complaining just explaining.

It was great to be outside but now she was getting dizzy and starting to swoon from the exertion. She must've looked miserable because Logan suddenly stopped mid swing and barked at her to 'Hold her arms out'. As soon as she had, he grabbed her by the sleeve, pulled out a claw and slit all the way up to her shoulder lightning quick, before rounding on her and cutting the sleeve off at the armpit as she raised her arm up and away in protest.

Raising a Brow he asked 'You planning on sweating to death out here as a protest to this class? Because I'm not planning on watching that happen'.

'But my skin!' she shrieked as she recoiled.

'You have to learn sometime' he grumbled to himself as he shook his head. Snapping his head up and looking her in the eye he reasoned: 'Look Kid, you're going to have to learn to avoid skin contact at some point, and you're also going to have to learn that I'm pretty much immune to you'.

Now It was her turn to raise an eyebrow and give him a questioning glare. Apparently someone forgot the statue of liberty incident. ' The names Marie, stop always calling me kid, I'm fixin to be 18 in 3 months time.'

He quickly recovered as he stepped Into her space saying 'Besides BRIEF contact doesn't bother me, or hurt me' reminding her of sparring earlier with no gloves.

Extending his hand he demanded : 'Now give me your other arm so we can really start training'.

Making quick work of her other shirt sleeve he asked her if she felt a little better.

She settled on nodding, she didn't trust her voice for some reason. Maybe it was just the Sun but she felt a blush rising to her cheeks.

They had a couple of slips, she got him dizzy a few times. He would never tell, but when he shook his head like a confused animal regaining his bearings briefly before he came for her again, or after resetting her fighting stance because he had his hand on her shoulders or back, she knew.

All in all he didn't seem too shaken up maybe a little winded by the end of class. But it did amazing things for her ego to realize she hadn't killed him and for once she learned a few things because she could really focus. She definitely felt more accomplished after class and was looking forward to tomorrow.

However she was NOT looking forward to getting through the hallways with no sleeves on her shirt thanks to one James Logan Howlett. He noticed her obvious discomfort as they started to walk the halls to her next class. As she contemplated running up to her room to get a change of shirt he told her he would give her a pass for the next class since they had been outside after all. She was pretty sure 'a pass' meant a verbal threat to the teacher since he seemed to be escorting her to her room.

He tried joking: 'Wear appropriate fighting gear, and you won't get cut' to which she said she 'keep cutting my sleeves off and every everyone in the Institute is going to be really shocked', and I mean pun intended.' She could tell dad jokes too.

He didn't comment, just rolled his eyes instead.

Silence followed them to her room. The other students were already in their classes, Save for the one terrified student who probably had a real hall pass in his hands as he tried his best to shrink against a locker to avoid them.

They were really late.

'You might have to skip that class to get to the next one on time,' he warned, 'Your room is farther than I had imagined.'

'Were you imagining it closer to my last class, or closer to your room.' She joked, before she realized the connotation.

Glad she couldn't see his expression she didn't turn around as she walked into her room alone. Without another word she moves to push the door closed behind her. stopping the door with his hand, he said : 'Bring appropriate clothes to class. I don't imagine you'll be getting a fancy escort next time.'

She nodded without turning around, glad that he hadn't teased her or totally let her comment drop. He than leaned into her doorway and he asked for confirmation 'We good? Marie?' she said 'Of course sugar' as he just smiled and walked away

Yes she was definitely looking forward to tomorrow's class.


	4. You opened this can of worms, lay in it

By the time she got to her next class it would be nearly over. Deciding to shower before she went to the next class, after a quick sniff of her new top, she quickly rid herself of all her clothes and hopped into the shower.

Afterwards after removing the towel from her damp hair she paused in the mirror to study her skin a moment, sliding her hands over her bare arms one at a time, marveling at the contact and how different from Logan's hands it felt. Uncertain of her feelings she tryed to catigorize what they were. He was protective of her, tough on her, expected alot from her and proud when she made progress, like a father figure. However he seemed to get thrill out of pushing her boundaries with casual touch, and didn't really want to hurt her. She on the other hand bravely fought against his protection at first, she was no kid. She appreciated his tough training, it made her feel like she was on equal footing with him. Now his personal space invasion was startling yet exciting, he made her feel grown, confident, sassy. She always had a Smart mouth, and his teasing encouraged it. He didn't repremand her as a teacher, instead it seemed as though he was flirting as he quipped back with a smile playing on his stubborn mouth

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts which had become even more jumbled as she tryed to sort them, she decided to deal with them later and focus on the next class.

With a long exhale she readied herself for language class, altogether resigned about skipping biology after her earlier exertions in P.E.

Picking up her phone that she used mostly as an mp3 player, since she had no friends or family to call and rarely left the Institute, she looked for a Playlist for her walks between classes, she scrolled through and found one called 'dichotomy of sound' selecting it, Mazzy star's fade into you began to play as she grabbed her books and shuffled out of her room.

She had an eclectic taste in music,

Probably from all the lives she had borrowed.

She heard songs she wouldn't normally have been exposed to, and most being connected to fond memories she had absorbed she expected her appreciation of the songs would fade as the many memories did.

She was pleasantly surprised to find she still enjoyed them as the memories receded and dissapeared.

From Pavarotti, David mcallum, Santo Johnny, Billie Holiday, Bruce Springsteen, The Dominoes, to Rhianna, Mace, Smokey Robinson and Johnny Cash, she loved it all, Even classical compositions.

But today Trespassers William brought her comfort. As 'lie in the sound played' she strode to class mulling over the way her 'Instructor' had said her name and twisted her up inside. Knowing it wasn't good to feel this way, what timing indeed. Being a student, although he wasn't exactly a teacher, all the same everyone would see it that way.

Time had passed, she was older now, had a better chance than she'd had when they first met.

She had a crush on him than, but forced it away for a time, when she saw the way he looked at Jean. He looked at Jean like a woman, he looked at Marie like jailbait. Maybe there was something there but he would never let it happen.

Spiteful as she was, and realising her age at the time she soldiered on, even trying to make things work with someone else.

Maybe that's why she tryed so hard with Bobby. What a mistake that was, she hadn't known about Kitty's feelings and had quickly made an enemy of the other student. Complicating things further, Shadow Cat got involved with their affairs, turning Bobby sour when realization dawned on all the things Rogue couldn't do for him. Now the two of them teamed up against her to make her the laughing stock of their class, as well as the villan with poison skin.

It had already been against her nature to trust people and she felt doubt about her connection with her once rescuer that had brought her to this school.

Had he wanted to rid himself of her burden from day one?

Now that old feelings began to return, or just resurface, had they had never left?. .

So many questions began to bubble up, was he leading her on for sport?

Of course not, he wasn't the type, if he wanted to hurt someone he took a more direct route.

Feeling vulnerable as Labrinth crooned out of her phone, -I never needed you like I do right now-

Hard as it was, she had to hide her emotions, if his feelings weren't a mirror of her own, she was protecting herself from rejection, and most likely a loss of friendship, or whatever they had. He would leave again if he felt backed into a corner.

Huh, the door's closed, checking her phone realising she was 10 minutes early for Language studies.

Waiting until the final note of The Sundays rendition of wild horses before taking out her ear buds (why waste a perfect song?) and putting away her phone she swallowed her sadness, put on a smile, and grasped the doorknob to enter.

May as well get her seat early as not to bump into anyone accidentally, her thoughts turned sarcastic and sour.

Feeling panic set in as she held onto the door, not wanting to leave her feelings out in the hall, dismissing them forever, as she had tried before.

Assuring herself that she wasn't giving up on this, she just needed time to regroup. Unable to rush things for fear of losing the only person willing and able to touch her and help her learn control. Her only real friend, or her role model of sorts.

The last verses repeated in her head, holding meaning now-

-I know I dreamed you, a sin and a lie.

Faith has been broken, tears must be cried.

Let's do some living, until we die.

And wild horses couldn't drag me away.

Wild, Wild horses, we'll ride them some day-

-wishing her someday was sooner than later but willing to wait and work at it for as long as it took.

She at last turned the knob and entered the class with a small, hopeful, real, smile, grateful that she was early enough that her panic went unseen.

She didn't notice him trailing her from afar. keeping a watchful eye without interference, unless she was in danger. After all, he had promised to protect her.


	5. Danger Will Robinson

'I didn't know what this would be, but I knew I didn't see what you thought you'd saw in me. I jumped the gun, so sure you'd split and run ready for the worst before the damage was done'

-msmr

Logan's POV.

I wasn't stalking the kid, I was watching out for her, without her knowledge, from afar. I hear those gears turning in your head, well, Can it, Bub.

I'd almost lost her once, when I tryed to distance myself for her own good. Never gonna happen again. Not on my watch.

I came back to check on her, she doesn't need to know that. I stayed when I saw how withdrawn she had become, and she doesn't need to know that either.

When I opened my mouth about the behavior I had 'Observed', it got me a one way ticket to fix her.

Kids not broken, but they were shorthanded so I agreed to stay on and help. Maybe figure out what had her so down. I'm sure it was a half ploy to have me train my own patience, and teamwork since I don't have a habit of playing nice with others...

And from what I had heard, she hadn't made much progress with her powers since we first met. All attemepts to supress it had failed. Since it had started as a protection for her when she got spooked by a handsy teenage boy, I assumed it was like a light switch always 'on' to defend her. If she had the ability to fight, and fight well, she could go without it. Maybe it would switch off if she didn't need it, if there was no anger, danger, fear or surprise.

I was determined to 'help' her grow in fighting quickly so she wouldn't subconsciously rely on her mutation all the time. At the same time I tried to desensitize her to touch for two reasons, she hadn't had it in so long that it was foregin to her, causing surprise or anger, and her assumption of always hurting others caused her fear.

At first I couldn't understand why she wasn't taking me seriously, training is literally life and death

I was so focused on her that iceprick kid and streetcat went unnoticed.

These punks in her class singling her out and terrorizing her, they need to learn a lesson, a lesson that Marie needs to teach them herself.

At least she seems more confident on her own since I've been sparring with her.

I'm happy to tutor her for that lesson.

We've still gotta work on her assertiveness and alertness, I've been sneaking around after her since she left her room. I thought for a moment she caught me when she took out her headphones and waited to enter class for 28.6 seconds. Her heart rate skyrocketed for a moment. Instead of turning to look, she mimicked the posture of a feral. Squaring her shoulders, closing her eyes and breathing deep through her nose, tilting her head up and back, like I do when trying to track someone. My heart stopped. Had she absorbed that much of my mutation??? Had it lasted this many years? Was she just trying to make me chafe since she knew i was there? So many possibilities went through my mind. She never turned, just went into class as soon as she slowed her heart rate, satisfied that no one was behind her. I assume, since I wasn't cursed with telepathy.

She has a ways to go, still, I'm proud of the progress she's made in just one class without distractions. And her mouth, southern sass all coming back! Finally.

Thinking of which,

I thought she'd gotten rid of that schoolgirl crush she had on me. Her quips say otherwise. That's a double edged sword.

I can't honestly say that I would not have pursued her if I hadn't found out her age on day one. For that matter, I would never say I didn't like her fire, or find myself attracted to her regardless of age or decency. To be fair, if a woman drinks her coffee black, listens to Johnny Cash, and 40's music that I faintly remember enjoying, would you assume they were 14? I know what youre thinking, No way bub. Exactly, OFF Limits. Well she's got to be 17 by now, but that's nothing with how long I've been kicking around on this planet.

I know when to admit it, I am in danger here. I had tryed to stay far away, even when I came back, I watched from afar before making my presence known to her.

After I was given the assignment of, well, her, I got to class late so we couldn't have those revealing conversations we had in the past.

I was even a little harder on her than was necessary, trying to be more fatherly or brotherly than friendly. (Hey I only had a stepfather for reference, and Victor as a brother)

When the threat to remove me as her personal trainer loomed I was livid.

I was never one to fall prey to seperation anxiety, but something keeps drawing me back to her.

Maybe we will figure this out together, maybe we won't. One things for sure, I will make it up to her for being absent when she needed, something or someone. I will help her get stronger, and realise her potential, she's far more powerful than anyone's dreamed. I'm sure of it. With any luck I can make her sure of it too.

This tiny woman is going to be my end. Swallowing my pride I prepared to do things for her that I would never do for myself. . .

Stalking off to find Hank a shook my head and hoped my good sense would return at some point for both our sakes.


	6. Love is a verb, love is a 'do' word

I got issues, and one of em is how bad I need you.

Rogues POV

Briefly waiving to the instructor and ducking into class, Rogue shuffled about her papers after finding her desk. Warily avoiding eye contact as the other students began filing into the room around her, she let out a sigh as the bell rang.

'Today's lesson will focus on lexemes, cognate words, and synonyms' the teacher chirped out, before posing this question to the room: 'Who can tell me why the english language has multiple words with the same meanings?'

As the omly one with a raised hand, nightcrawler began answering in a thick accent before his name was even called:

' Vell, actually in many cases languages have vords zhat appear to be interchangeable and sometimes zhey are. In German for exzample zer are different vords for a castle, depending on size and location, like if it's on a hill or in zhe forest. Many of these vords have fine differences vhich give zhem different shades of meaning. Zhat's zhe beauty of it. '

'Quite an Astute answer, it ties nicely into our next assignment. Are you certain you aren't telepathic?' Teased the teacher with a smile as she began her lesson.

Rogue fought valiantly to keep Logan out of her thoughts, although she failed miserably. She even offered up some suggestions as the teacher had the class call out words and languages to write on the black board to use for assignments. Kurt was all but screaming 'Castle!!' So she joined him, she was hoping to hear more about what he had mentioned earlier.

The most popular words on the blackboard were then written on paper strips. The languages were too, and some repeated. There weren't as many languages, but they were varied.

By the end of class they had to draw both a language from one bowl and a word from another. It was supposed to be orderly but with the Institute placing students in a class based on their comprehensive abilities rather than age things often got out of hand with the mix of ages in classes.

It was like a preschool/ high school/ college learning level blend here at the Institute. Professor Xavier had always said ' you are never too young to start learning, and never too old to stop.'

Sure they got certificates, but for passing subjects or excelling physically on different levels. Rather than a diploma or GED at a certain age, or so many years.

Rogue watched on with longing as students shoved their hands in together grasping for a desirable assignment. A language they knew or a word that they could leverage for a better one. Nightcrawler was eagerly transporting from one cluster of students to another, probably looking for a different word, but frowning when his pleading didn't work.

The students were allowed to trade, so long as it was mutual agreement in front of the teacher.

As everyone finished, Rogue walked up to the bowls and drew the last strip of paper from each bowl, the Language she had gotten was German, and the word she had to research was Love.

Not thrilled about either one she rolled her eyes. Of course, I have to write about love when I'm already confusing myself with my feelings, she thought.

Since her entire class had drawn traded before her most of them were gone. Had she not waited until there was no threat of bumping into anyone she might have been able to trade, or gotten a better word in the firstplace.

Looking around hopefully for Kurt, she figured maybe he could give her a quick overview of the language since he seemed farmiliar with it.

He had seemed nice enough, he never made fun of her at least. Besides it looked like he got picked on as well, maybe he would be willing to help her after all. Seeing the nearly empty room and losing hope she didn't expect the Snapping sound followed by a gasp from so close behind her as she packed up her belongings.

Startled she Screamed and turned around to punch a cloud of smoke that had seconds before been the same blue skinned boy she was looking for.

Another snapping sound and

smoke, this time a few feet away, and he rematerialized in front of her.

'My apologies! ! ! I vasn't trying to sneak up on you! No von vas villing to trade vis me, you are ze last one assigned vis German, Would you trade?

Forgetting that she wanted to ask him for help, and startled that he was so close without fear she snapped back with 'You really shouldn't be that close to people like me-it's dangerous you know- if I had hit you-'

'but you vouldn't! I'm too fast!' He cut in, transporting closer as she backed up into a desk and nearly falling.

'Great!' She thought, because now he was reaching out to her like he had some kind of death wish, and she really did fall, and he was coming closer hand still extended, trying to help her up now. 'Like what part about getting close is dangerous didn't he get?!'

Waving him away she stood and brushed off her clothes.

'Please' he said as she turned to leave.

'Sure, just don't, touch me, okay? Besides, whatever you have can't be as bad as what I got.' She said sliding the paper that said German across the desk for him. 'Truth be told I was going to ask for your help with it because I know nothing about German...' (let alone love) she finished silently in her head.

She watched as Kurt picked up the strip reading German, and replaced it with one that had Greek written on it.

Picking it up she finally chanced a look at him. The guy was practically grinning from ear to ear. It was endearing and somewhat creepy.

He began thanking her profusely, which almost made her chuckle, Kurt promised to 'help her the best he could if she ever needed anything', before darting out of class into the hallway to show tge teacher and pointing to Rogue.

She smiled and waived to show it was mutual before walking out and showing her new assignment to the teacher.

Taking in the predicament she was now in, 'crap' she muttered. Who knows Greek in this school???!


	7. If you wanted cream and sugar,

Rogue was in an awful mood, she had been distracted in all of yesterday's classes, nervous about her feelings and her next training session with Logan.

Trying to forget about that momentarily she spent the night looking for anyone in the mansion who spoke greek, and failed. Apparently there were two ancient mutants that might, but neither of them were on the right side of the law. And sure there were mutants in Greece but none of them had made their way to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. She highly doubted that one would suddenly appear before her assignment was due. Plus thinking about love just made her think about all her jumbled emotions, which she was trying to run from in the first place.

Finally deciding to avoid the L word altogether she finished her homework for her other classes before calling it a night around 2 am. Finding herself thankful that she had at least a week before the assignment was due, she drifted off to a restless sleep.

Waking at 4:37 am, then again at 5:07 before dosing off until 5:58 she decided she would get an early start to the day since sleep kept evading her.

Deciding to get coffee before showering and picking out her clothes for the day, she pulled on a hoodie, slid on a pair of cotton gloves, and padded down the silent hallways and stairways leading her to the kitchen.

The tension in her shoulders increased rapidly the farther she got from her sleeping quarters, as it always had. Usually there were so many people she had to avoid, even now she was clenching her shoulders tighter, as if her body was subconsciously trying to shrink itself in and away from everything.

Finally reaching the kitchen, she gripped the counter, scanning the area for anyone else awake. Repeating: 'it's okay we made it, no one's up yet' over in her mind calmed down her rapid breathing. She finally forced herself to recognize she was alone, safe.

Yawning as she set the pot to brew, relaxation settled into her rattled nerves. She would rather not come back down again for breakfast after her shower.

Too many potential people to bump into. She had been getting better with this since training with Logan but after a night of no sleep her nerves were in tatters.

Gathering snacks for later (fighting always made her hungry), and pouring a bowl full of Cereal, she tryed to decide if she should eat it now, or bring the milk up in a glass seperately, with an ice cube to keep it cold, so she could munch after her shower in the safety of her room.

Glancing at the clock she decided she would rather enjoy a long hot shower, and the milk might not stay cold long enough. As she marveled at the fact that she was the only one awake she poured the milk over her cereal and started munching. It was a temptation to live in this feeling forever. No one around to hurt, no one to avoid. She felt powerful and free. She weighed the benefits of starting her morning routine 2 hours early every day, just to breathe in more of this chosen solitude. The thrill of it all, doing as she pleased, actually living, before anyone woke up to get in her way.

Maybe, depending on how she felt this evening, it could become her new habit. She'd been so many things, lived so many lives, she was never sure if she was a morning lark or a night owl, or simply borrowing someone else's body clock.

She could choose this, she could be a morning person if she wanted.

She was meticulous to remove any trace of her presence after she had finished.

Carefully removing her gloves one by one, she glanced over her shoulder to make certain no one had wandered in while her back was turned.

Placing her gloves almost reverently on the tiled counter to the left of the sink, a little thrill ran through her, she would never have been able to do this under regular circumstances.

She set to work, washing and drying the bowl and spoon by hand, filling both her mug (and a thermos for later) with piping hot black coffee, before rinsing out the coffee pot, and disposing of the used filter.

Enjoying the absolute silence she plodded off to her room without as much pressure as she left it. She took a few deep breaths reminding herself that she was alone, and because of that, safe. The idea that she could have two whole hours of freedom appealing to her as she walked, and comforting heat seeping through her gloved hands from the scalding beverage.

She always drank it black since she was 11 or so. As a kid she had wanted some of her father's coffee at breakfast, and snuck a sip. She was caught making a face as all six year olds do with their first sip of coffee. That's when her dad had told her coffee was only for grownups and off limits for kiddos.

She wasn't ever one for following rules so she would soon begin to take what was left in the coffee pot adding a bit of cream like her mom did, and it escaped his notice. Sometimes they had no cream, or she didn't have time to add it for fear of getting caught as she gulped it down quickly. So she drank it black, and grew to love it that way.

At 13 her dad had again taken her to the diner, this time on her birthday. She was officially a teenager and her dad had said as much to the waitress, telling Marie she could order whatever she wanted, so long as she didn't ask for help ordering and finished all that she had asked for.

So the first thing she ordered was coffee. The waitress with a knowing smile asked how much cream and sugar, to which Marie shook her head and said none.

When the waitress brought the coffe she had brought a saucer of cream and a sugar jar 'just in case'. Marie ignored it and sipped her coffee enjoying the taste, and how her dad looked so proud.

When he Pa patted her head in approval stating: 'I always did say: people who drink coffee, drink it straight up, if you want cream and sugar,ordercream and some sugar, don't say you want coffee. ' she beamed.

Lost in thought she didn't notice the shadow in the hall behind her, thoughts only on a shower and research before the day began.

The shadow noticed her, had smelled the black coffee as soon as it was pouring out of the filter, and was puzzled that she was awake and roaming the halls so early in the day.

Enjoying both her shower and coffee, with time to spare she got to work. Phone in hand she sat cross-legged on her bed with damp locks to find the the answers to life (a.k.a. her assignment) from only the most trusted resource : Google.

After finding that there were six or seven words for love, depending on how one categorized them, in that particular language and that most of them were used in the Bible, as well as bookmarking a dozen or so websites on Greek language she jotted them and the various description for each down on her notepad.

She focused on the pronunciation of each and wrote it phonetically next to each word.

Phila = Phil ee ah

Ludas= Lud us

Storge= Store gay

Pragma= Prag mah

Philautia= Phil

Eros= Air Ohs

Agape= Ah gah Pay

Apparently Agape was the 'greatest' of them all. She would decide if she agreed with that after doing more reasearch.

She cast aside her notebook to get dressed for the day. After checking the weather she hurried out of her towel and into her under clothes. She really didn't have many short sleeved shirts. Deciding on a fitted yellow Tee shirt, a small lightweight kelly green zipped hoodie, with her green and yellow patterned yoga pants for ease of moment. Grabbing her brown gloves and shoes to go with it since she figured they were the most neutral.

Rationalizing that she could take the hoodie off to fight, but have the protection of its long sleeves for later classes, when she went to zip It the zipper stopped about inches lower than expected, leaving her neck exposed.

Groaning at the realization of why she didn't wear it often. She looked in the mirror and laughed at her bright clothes, she thought of the poison dart frogs she loved, their skin a warning of their poison. Her skin held no such warning so maybe her clothes ought to.

Too late to change now she thought,

uncaring how weird it looked she grabbed a thin green scarf for around her neck during classes, grabbed her bag and hurried off to class.

At first she started to slow down when she caught sight of other students in the hallway, but then something dawned upon her.

She realized it was working.

For the first time since since, well since ever, she didn't have to try so hard to avoid everything and everyone.

Maybe it was the outfit or the determination on her face but today, when people saw her coming, they parted like the red sea. They didn't ignore her or avoid her like a leper, they stood back to let her pass, like they were in awe with fear. Maybe they should be.


	8. That's why ya got two hands

I cracked my knuckles mainly to scare off that idiot Blonde-ice-kid. I cracked my neck out of habit.

Is it just me? Or is Bruce Springsteen's 'Hungry heart' playing somewhere close by? Maybe all the metal in me is picking up the frequency of a radio station.

Great, another sound I can't turn off.

That imagination of mine's getting stronger or else it really is playing. By by the sound of it, getting louder and closer by the second.

She came charging through the hallway with a fury of hair framing her face, determination in her gaze, leaving cowering students in her wake. The personification of a dangerous woman.

I whistled low and slow to myself.

She seemed so far from the girl shrinking away from others and having panic attacks daily. Further still from the tiny panicked girl I spotted in the crowd outside the cage. The one I locked eyes with back in that dive bar so many years ago, as Bob Dylan and Johnny Cash sang 'girl from the north country' in the background.

She was covered in yellow and green and confidence and, Damn, she wore it all so well.

Arching a Brow at me she asked breathlessly, ' Ya waitin' long shu-,' She must have noticed my momentary lapse, because she switched gears midsentence. Arching a brow at me she took command saying-'well what're ya waitin on? Let's go.'

Power walking past me before I even had a chance to push away from the wall, leaving more startled students in her wake.

Well thats not what I was expecting but hey, a guy could get used to this.

A weapon shouldn't. Easy now Logan, she's still a student.

'Ya good?' She called out over her shoulder to me, now with a heavy lead to our training grounds. 'I've never been good-' I hollered out after her. She flashed a wide grin at that quip, ' -but, I'm working on that. ' I finished quietly to myself. I'm still not sure if I said it as a promise to her, or a plea to myself.

Focus Wolverine, still off limits. For now.

Well practice will be fun today. And by fun I mean torture. Absolute torture.

I was right.

Between her newfound confidence, her usual cockyness, I was distracted. When she found openings she took them. I HAD been training her to do just that, she probably thought this was some sorta test.

I grabbed her ankle as she kicked out at my head. She didn't wait for me to start. I didn't wait to see where I was grabbing.

My ring and pinky fingers were gripping tightly around the sliver of skin where her socks fell short of meeting up with her leggings. My middle finger, index finger, and thumb were protected by the cloth of her neon tights. If I pushed my hand up without loosening my grip the fabric would just bunch up defeating the purpose, and exposing more skin. If I loosened my grip she would twist free. I could feel her skin pulling at me already.

The white streak in the front of her hair fell into her eyes as she hopped on her other foot, trying to free the leg I held captive. I raised her leg up higher to make her falter a bit, It's no easy feat to break free from the Wolverine. My fingers began to tingle up to my wrist and elbow as she smirked, throwing a punch at my jaw. She barely missed her mark, she wouldn't get free unless she could land a swift kick between my ribs with the foot she was standing on.

Her skin was now dizzying.

'You know you sure are a handful' I hissed out between clenched teeth.

I was startled by a strong kick to my ribs, more suprized by the punch she landed on my jaw.

' That's why ya got two hands sugar. ' She offered with some sass.

I must've let go at that point, because now she was standing a few feet back panting before she charged, feinted left and went low hitting me twice in my gut as I had tryed to show her a dozen times over.

Everything clicked and suddenly she understood. She had the attacks and timing just right. 'Good, something took' I mused.

I spent so much time teying to show her so she could see it from my veiwpoint, and FINALLY! it was like she could now. . .

'OH. She had actually seen it. ' I thought darkly

Her cocky look and mock wispered 'sorry' confirmed it.

If she could pull my thoughts from me this easily and quickly, why hadn't she done it before? Why was the effect so much stronger today? Was she TRYING to use it to her advantage rather than supress it?

The thought set off alarm bells and enticed me all at once. She had grown so feirce AND determined. This was dangerous, if I continued down this train of thought and she pulled my thoughts from me, more than just my embarrassment, it could be devastating.

If she found out, Even HALF of what goes on in my mind about her, fleeting thoughts I deny daily im sure it would make her very uncomfortable. Getting close to her wasn't the goal of me taking this assignment, but would SHE feel that way? At the very least the knowledge of this would distract her. Would she belive my sincere commendation anymore? What if she lost confidence in herself, myself or in my training methods . . Or decided to give up her training altogether?

That would set her back so far. I would have done more damage in her life than if I had left her alone in the firstplace.

Shedding her hooded jacket, she came for me again.

I willed myself to recall past lovers, tryed to put her out of my head, tryed to find vast differences between her and any woman I had bed, myriads of reasons why it could never happen.

I'm sure she saw some of it, her demeanor changed by the end of class. She became distant and cool.

At least now she was more careful to avoid touching me, but we still slipped. Every time my thoughts strayed to her I pushed another memory to the front of my mind.

By the end of the day I had lost count of how many times we had skin to skin contact. I felt dizzy, sick, and hollow.

There was no small talk on the way back into the mansion, no flirting, no teasing. 'This Is a good thing' I kept telling myself but I didn't believe it one bit.

She skipped the rest of her classes that day.

I went out on a spree to avoid keeping tabs on her after school hours. Maybe the alcohol would dull my senses enough to forget the way she feels and for an hour or two. Maybe the wind whipping around me on my bike will wash the scent of her from my skin. Maybe the cigar will curb my craving for her.

I know she has to think I'm trash after the memories she saw today. I am, that's why I want to stop needing her.

A humorless chuckle escaped me, I am really all wrapped up and twisted over this one. I feel so conflicted. 'Man she's a handful' I thought, and her soft voice drawled out in my memory 'That's why ya got two hands Sugar'.

Speeding away on the bike I reveled in the sound of her voice, this wasn't going at all the way I planned.


	9. Death of a bachelor

Events and emotions are one in the same. Damn cowards, they never take you one on one, No, they all come at you at the same exact time.

All these scattered desires and questions ganging up on me. Why not?

How can I always hear the music out of her ear buds clearly yet lose concentration when she speaks? How can I tell the difference in her patterns of breathing, from sad to happy, miffed, overtaxed, if she's hiding something, or just giddy, but I don't understand why she's feeling a certain way, or how to change it. How can I see the changes in her body from training and still tell myself she's a kid. I get dizzy off of the contact from her, and I'm not sure if it's the Rogues gift or the feel of Maries skin that does it, both maybe. Even she was dizzy today from it all. We weren't as careful today.

I had to spend the day reliving old conquests to take my mind off of her during training. Maybe that was all she absorbed or maybe she dug deeper and saw how many times my thoughts slipped to her before I forced someone else into my mind to cover it up.

I'm not certain which option I prefer.

Funny how I run away to clear my head and wound up back at the start more confused.

Marie.

I honestly had no plan, I have no idea how I wound up here. I went out for a smoke and a beer as far away as I could go on a tank of gas. I got another tank and somehow wound up climbing up her balcony at the mansion. Who even knows what time it is.

She hated her mutation, yet her having to room alone afforded her some little luxuries. Like a private bathroom and shower, and the balcony I am now standing on.

Honestly it's was very late, or very early, and don't even know if shes gonna be awake or even what I want to say.

'Hi marie, I'm confused, I'm an asshat. I'll be silent while you talk.'

Yeah, because that has been a huge help to me so far.

I sat back facing the glass door of her balcony. Looking up at the sky with a deep sigh, listening to her deep even breathing and music playing through the glass.

The song finished and I caught the sound of a lighter being flicked open. ' Who the hell would be in her bedroom?' I slid a claw out and silently sliced the latch on her balcony door lock, before finishing the thought. Walking in, surveying the room I heard a drink being poured but saw no one.

I guess my senses are dulled, I realised it was the opening of a song from the phone on her stomach and the sound was coming out of the ear bud on her chest, she must've knocked it out in her sleep.

I know I should leave, but sometimes she has my nightmares, Who could understand that better than me?

The mattress shifted slightly under me, the decision to stay had been made by my body.

She smelled like me. She smelled like her, like sweat and tears and resignation.

I was going to leave.

Up until she breathed my name in her sleep.

I barely heard it, but I saw her mouth move. I heard the way she said it. For the first time in life I wished I had been born a telepath, wished I could get inside her head.

Maybe if if stayed a while She would say my name again, give me a clue.

'What has happened to you Logan? All wound up around this little spitfire?'

Intrigued by the words howled out of her rogue ear bud, I tilted my head to hear better.

Do I look lonely?

I see the shadows on my face.

People have told me I don't look the same.

Maybe I lost weight*

Marveling at how the lyrics matched my assessment of Rogue when I first set eyes on her, underweight, shadows under her eyes from a lack of sleep.

The song continued, so did my assessment

I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best

Put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too.'*

Smirking at their time spent together on the journey to Xavier's. I could qualify as the best of the best at more than a few things, even if most of them weren't nice. Impressive yes, nice no. Its no wonder she had an obvious crush at first.

As the chorus played I began to lose the correlation between This song and my veiw of Marie.

As the final verses played I found myself fighting with the thoughts about her, the rush from the the slight brush of her wrists or ankles, during training, the tingling in my nerves in such contrast to the smoothness of her skin on mine.

I had told myself to cut this kind of daydreaming off, mute this train of thought.

'What if I silenced the voice of reason? Shut it off? What if I Killed of the loner, the one who said that attachments were an unnecessary burden, not a welcome respite? Was that even my voice anymore?'

I could never make her voice go away. and I swear it asked me 'What if you could be happy?'

It made my chest expand and twist at the same time, to even WANT this connection with her. Could we even work together? Was I reading into her affection for him as an instructor or as a 'Cringe' father figure

I really am the best of the worst, the only constant male, or friend in her life, so far.

Would she turn me down after I aknowledged my feelings? Forever waiting for reciprocation, unable to move on? Worse yet would she go along with it just to please him, so she wouldn't lose him, Even though it's not what she really wanted?

I'm cutting my mind off

It feels like my heart is going to burst

Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served

And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?

Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad*

Could I go on forever in denial? 'That's what you've been doing bub' Wasn't this worth a try?

Quick Wolverine what's the endgame here. Is it worth what's at stake, to risk what you have now?

I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall.

The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?*

' Endgame I want everything.' I admitted to myself.

Not a quick toss in the hay, not a fleeting feeling or something just physical, not just another notch, another challenge a short satisfaction, or a business aggreement.

I wanted their friendship, their comfort, playfulness, rivalry, competition, challenge, whatever love (s) this was I wanted the entire dynamic.

The death of a bachelor

Seems so fitting for Happily ever after, oh, How could I ask for more?

A lifetime of laughter At the expense of the death of a bachelor*

It seemed so far away, but I can take my time here. I've been around so long, so impatient. I finally have a reason to wait. I chuckled at the revelation.

Reaching out to brush her cheek before I retreated to my room, I wanted to feel that charge before I left incase she didn't slip during practice tomorrow.

I stood and reached out as she stirred in her sleep. 'What's wrong girl?' I rasped out.

Knowing there would be no answer, I willed a response from her sleeping form and got a furrowed brow in response.

I was tying to decipher the dream she was in by the way she looked, begging her to share, let me in for once. 'Too bad I can't get your memories by touching you, if only we could trade for a day' I thought. I remember that time a telepath showed me our tryst from her veiwpoint, it changed the way I did things forever.

Closing my eyes I leaned into the buzz of her face in my hand, it was bliss, so maybe I held on too long.

The last thing she remembered was laying In bed, energy spent from training, head spinning from touching logan during class and getting some heated memories. Her skin was still abuzz as she drifted off. She must've awoken to use the restroom she thought as she splashed water on her face and walked back to bed, and there he was, moonlight greedily pouring over his bare skin.

With one arm behind his head wearing nothing but a wicked smile, whispering come back to bed. She paused, drinking in the scene: a sheet barely covering him to the hip and beconing her back to bed. She obeyed without a word, and walked to his side.

Pulling the hand from behind his head he rested it just above her knee on outside of her thigh. Sliding his hand up she didn't feel the farmiliar tingle of her powers, instead she could feel what he was feeling. She was naked as well. Her skin was smooth as he slid his hand all the way up to the side of her breasts, sitting up and leaning in to kiss her. Than as he slid his other hand over her bare cheek she felt that farmiliar buzz, as a rush or his thoughts flooded in, how he felt about her, things he fantasized about, wondering about her, fighting his feelings on behalf of her thoughts.

She awoke with a shock sitting straight up, gasping, her cheek still buzzing from where he had last touched her in the dream. One of her ear buds had fallen out, left to dangle on her chest as john mayer crooned: 'its cold baby come back to bed'. With her hand on her cheek she marveled at how real it had felt. Realizing it was a dream based on a memory she must have stolen from Logan during training she now had a Hunger For something she could never have.

Attributing his memories of wanting her to the dream rather than logan, she failed to notice the dark figure hidden in shadows near her door. She also failed to hear her balcony door open and shut as she jumped into a cold shower half hoping he would be pissed when she arrived late this morning.


	10. I hope the other guy looks worse

Stepping out of the shower into my bedroom I am greeted by raindrops rolling down the sliding glass doors of the balcony.

Oh well, It can't always be sunny Marie.

Maybe class would be canceled? *Wishful thinking?

I am unable to decide if there is more remorse or relief held in that sentence, pushing that thought aside.

I suppose I should get dressed if I am going to arrive very late for a possibly postponed class.

The students were all inside sparring and here's Logan just waiting outside against the doorjam.

Wow He lookes worse for wear. The lines are deeper in his face, shadows under his eyes darker, and his cheeks a bit sunken. Standing there with his head thrown back against the wall, eyes closed, arms crossed like he's exausted.

But his hair is damp, from - sweat? No, his clothes are dry and his breathing even. A recent shower maybe? Make that Definitely;The scent of soap and leather is coming from him. Coming iff in waves the closer I get.

Logan cracked an eye open but didn't say a word to me. Just gently nodded as if it hurt to do anything else.

So I guess he's just gonna leave me hanging?

He took a deep breath through his nostrils as if he was smelling for something, and breathed out through his mouth in a huff, somewhat irritated, like he didn't find anything he was looking for.

There is Whiskey on his breath, overpowering the toothpaste.

Wait, since when can I smell Whiskey and toothpaste from this distance?

Greattttt, I wonder how long his heightened senses will last from our contact yesterday, during training. Not gonna feel guilty. Nope nope nope. I'm still mad remember?

'Been a Long night, Huh?' I quipped at him.

Squinting he replied 'You don't know the half, Kid.'

Did he have a late night mission? Was he hurt? Was it a barfight? Was he hungover? Did the Wolverine even get hangovers? Maybe this was his first. If so, I'd say It's about time.

'What's the plan suga', I said with more sarcasm than necessary.

He looked puzzled by the question.

'Well are we training in the rain or is class cancelled?' I said as I gestured to the windows in the hall.

He narrowed his eyes but didn't respond immediately. Man he really looked worn out.

' Oh, I thought we could take a break from fighting and do some indoor meditation'. He said and pointed to an open door at the end of the hall.

'Wow, you really did get into a bad fight. Hope the other guy looks worse' I had to tease while walking toward the room. I might never get this chance again with the mighty Wolverine.

Logan responded by answering me in a clipped 'Hardly'.

I swear I heard him whisper: 'Looks better than I want to admit'. But his mourh was shut by the time u whipped my head around to check.

leading me through a series of movements, I could only describe it as tai chi. He didn't say what martial art it was, just mentioned something about honing muscle control during his time in Japan.

As I watched he first modeled a short series of movements, than I follow him as he repeats them, and he would correct my stance until it was perfected.

I couldn't help but notice that his touch is different today. Like He's careful to touch me only over my clothes as he corrects my limbs and posturing.

He is acting totally different somehow. Scrutinizing him from the corner of my eye, there's no telling facial expressions. His touch is maybe a bit more gentle, brief, timid almost? Was he feeling shy? Or scared? He was never scared before, so it cant be that.

Ugh, I cannot put a finger on it but sirens are going off in my head here.

closeing my eyes I take a deep breath to steady myself on one leg under his guiding touch.

Oh God. Im sure my eyes snapped open.

His Scent.

I _swear_ He smells _off_.

Beneath the soap, the toothpaste, the whiskey, the just woody-Logan-scent, he smells _off._

If only I could differenciate the different smells, fear, lust, anger, nervousness, like ferals did. If only I had honed the powers that I Borrowed...

The powers of _his_ that I am _still holding onto._

Forgot about that . Ouch.

Internally she winced at the realization.

Wow, I guess I had pulled more from him than I thought, makes sense as to why he's being so careful with me now.

'Last one, I know I'm losing you.' Came the gruff instruction from behind Me.

'No, I'm paying attention, I swear. I'm just concentrating' I might've replied a little too quickly.

'Uh, huh, Sure thing Kid'.

As I followed through his next set of movements I did my best to mimic them to a 'T' so he wouldn't have to risk readjusting me. The last thing I want to do is scare him off now. Even if I can't have everything I wanted, he is still a comfort.

Hey Marie remember how that time we went from angry to empathetic in record time with Logan? no? oh. ok.

These inner monologs of mine need to stop.

'Good. Now heres the _really_ boring part.' His voice cut through my inner thoughts.

Sitting on the classroom floor cross-legged he tapped the ground in front of him.

'You too. Facing me.'

So I did as instructed, I lowered myself to the ground and crossed my legs. Eyes on his, knees inches from him.

'Now, close your eyes. Straighten your back and follow my breathing.'

Cracking an eye open He shot me a look somewhere between warning and teasing.

'Eyes closed, and the breathe slow, In through your nose, out through your mouth.'

Following his breathing until the bell rang out I still couldn't quite relax.

The last 5 minutes breathing with him had his scent burned into my nostrils for the rest of the day. From english class, to computer lab when I do my language paper reasearch, to lunch time. Which normally I would enjoy. Except...

He still smelled _off._ Not bad, just _different_. The fact that I could smell the difference, makes me feel guilty. The fact that as of yet she I have no clue what this change in scent signals, and certainly have no way to figure it out other than ask, has me frustrated.

But his scent alone is what's making me nervous for some reason.


	11. Admitting you have a problem is step 1

[Logans POV]

Of course I couldn't just get back to My room to sleep this off.

' Logan '

It was like four eyes had radar for the absolute worst timing.

'Logan?'

Maybe I can pretend I didn't hear him.

'Logan!'

Guess thats a no than. I must have spun around quicker than he expected. Pretty boy wore a startled look, and actully lost his words for a minute. It was almost worth making my migraine worse.

'Make it quick lazerface, I have someplace to be.' Yeah, my bed. I finished the thought.

'Just checking up on your progress with Rogue. Henry made mention that you approached him to help flesh out a meditation program for her. Has it had any effect on controlling her abilities yet?' He asked. What's he on about? Snooping into my business with Marie.

' _Too early for miracles, boy scout.'_ I countered.'I expect a progress report sooner than later, its been close to a month now since you took over her training Logan- I, The faculty, want to be sure you are taking this assignment seriously.'

 _'Got it. You are checking up on **Me,** not the kid. She isn't hugging people yet, but she hasn't tryed to run away again, or put anyone in a coma, so that says somethin'. We done here?'_

'Logan, it is my responsibility to make certain of every-

'You'll know when I know, if it works for her. Okay?' Now he was really Startled, i could smell it. When had I gotten so ANGRY, and at what point had I gotten so close to his face?

Scott gulped audibly. I didn't need to wait for a response before taking off. I had a bed to catch. As for a report on Marie, that was an entirely different problem.

[Maries POV]

'This paper will be the death of me. First of all the Greeks have like 5 different types of love, and none of this makes any sense.'

'Vy not list zem all out and zen decide how to proceed?' Kurt answered my internal monologue.

I was starting to get used to him, one of the few people not afraid of sitting at the same table in the near empty computer room/library.

'Kurt, are you also a telepath?' I asked.

' _No, just Teleportation. You have asked me vis question before.'_

'How did you have an answer to my problem with this paper?' He had to be hiding something, or I was losing my touch.

' _Ahhhh, zat. You ver staring at zee empty paper so long, vis nothing written. Zat and you zometimes talk to yourself out loud. For instance, Just now you mentioned your perdiciment vis the many vords zat zee greek have for love.'_

Great I am talking out loud, and this kid had the nerve to smile as he said the last sentence.

'Don't **you** have a paper to work on too Kurt?' I snipped playfully.

' _Yes but seeing as I am nearly finished vis it, I sought you may need more assistance.'_ He was all out **Grinning** at this point.

This Kid thinks he's funny. Whatever, at least I have one friend here now.

'Okay, I will list them out with brief descriptions:

Agape: Love for humankind in general. The reason we help strangers or move them to safety in scary situations.

Phila: Brotherly love, like that saying 'Friends are the family that you choose.'

Storge: A family bond, like 'blood is thicker than water' type thing.

Eros: Passion, like romantic relationship love. Romeo and Juliet type.

Ludas: Puppy love.

Pragma: Everlasting love.

There. Done. And I am **still** stuck here without a 6 page paper. '

 _'Zat cannot be all zat zere is to it Rogue._

 _Maybe do zom more soul searching and put personal exzamples of ven you have been shown each type?'_

'Ha. I would have to borrow someone else's memories to have anything close to experiencing those love types. My family didnt love me, no friends, can't touch anyone, strangers are afraid of me and want to hurt me. Anymore Questions?' It came out harsher than I meant, to myself and to Kurt.

The words lay there heavy in the silence, leaving me empty in my admission. They left a Bitter taste in my mouth after cutting their way out of my throat before I had the presence of mind to stop them.

 _'I am sorry Rogue, I vasant trying to- '_ He trailed off lamely without finishing when I made eye contact. At least he seemed sincere, his yellow eyes suddenly downcast as if searching for the rest of his sentence. The expression he wore now turned sheepish.

'Its okay, I know you arent trying to make this harder Kurt. Look I'm done with this for today. See ya tomorrow ok.' -I logged off and grabbed my things before heading off to my room.

At least Logan has experienced Comraderie of brothers in arms, and Passion.

I could lie, pretend to have my own understanding. I could relive his memeories, or steal someone else's.

I could, but I won't. It would make me sick to write about someones private life experiences without their consent or knowledge.

Oh joy.


	12. Knowing is half the battle

Waking up with a splitting headache really wasn't my idea of a good time.

Some people would say theres a woman to blame, but I know it's my own damn Fault.

Even BETTER news, I slept through to the morning, just a quick 12 hour nap and I feel like myself again - My growling stomach is proof of that.

Maybe I'm becoming Immune to Maries Skin - fat chance - I cant even fool myself with that wishful thinking.

I couldn't say for sure why I showed up at her room early, I told my self it was just to remind her to wear comfortable clothes for meditation.

As my knuckles connected to the wood of her doorframe The hollowness of that lie echoed through me, leaving my mouth dry by the time she answered the door.

If she was startled to have a visitor, It didn't show.

'More Yoga today?' she offered, glancing me up and down. It was a rare occasion that I wore sweatpants at the mansion, or anywhere else.

'Meditation, Kid'.

I set that straight. I went out of my comfort zone for her, but I'll be damned if anyone thinks I'm doing something as frou frou as yoga.

'Whatever, lets go.' She said rolling her eyes and turning back to grab her bookbag off of her bed. She quickly pulled together a pile of scattered papers, each with only a few lines of text and shoved them into her bag with a huff.

Her hair was messy, and her eyes looked dark. I pictured her sitting on her bed crossed legged, up late, repeatedly running her hands through her hair, frustrated with her assignment. Cute.

 ** _Redirecting myself._** Maybe I could lend an assist, So she wouldnt be distracted during meditation.

'Late night report?' I guessed, trying to hide my interest in whatever she had been up late doing.

'More like an Impossible task.' she bit out.

'What subject?' I probed casually. I had a mind for Math and had more memory of american History than most professors, I know Geography like no other, not that I wanted it to be common Knowledge, but if I could help her out, why not?

When she didn't respond I tryed another approach. 'Maybe Just Writers block?'

'It's _Not_ important'- the way she ground out her words proved the complete opposite, but I dropped the subject, _For Now._

The mix of bordem and frustration on her face after the first 4 minutes of her outdoor meditation was torture.

'Focus on the feeling of your powers. Relax and try to control it.' she had her eyes closed, but she had rolled them.

Unfocused, she fought with the wind as it blew her white streaked bangs down and into her face. She was trying unsucessfully to succeed in an invisible air battle without moving her head. Her lower lip pouted out as she aimed the her breath upward, momentarily clearing the hair from her face, before it fell back into place covering her eyes.

The laughter escaped my mouth before I realized it. She wasn't serious about this at all.

Her eyes snapped open and locked onto me, 'So How Long are we going to do this before You realize it isn't going to help me supress my powers and give up on this method too?' her tone was dripping with barely concealed anger.

'When you actually try to follow the program to _Control,_ not _Supress_ your powers'. I corrected.

'Control, supress, whatever. I've been trying this for 2 years with no Improvement, trying to push it down only makes it come back with a vengance when I finally relax!'

I paused at her words,

'What do you mean come back stronger?' My mind raced at the outcome, Could she do this from a distance? without touching? or through clothes?

' I can draw away a persons memories, abilities, and their life even. When I'm not actively fighting it, I can tell how much I'm taking, and take what I want.'

 _but..._

'When I fight it like everyone wants me to, if I focus on just pushing it _DOWN_ , it comes back so much _-faster-_ and I can't tell how much I'm pulling from somebody until its too late.' her words came out rushed, like she was embarassed of the admission.

'So you have a _measure_ of control, when you are actually trying to _use_ Your powers?' We've been going about this all wrong I realized

'I guess so.' it passed her lips as barely a whisper.

'Marie, take your gloves off.' I asked.

She clutched her gloved hands to her chest shaking her head hard.

'Marie, do you trust me?' I hoped her answer would be yes.

Slowly lifting her eyes until they met mine

'Y-yes' she stuttered out.

'Than take off your gloves- _please.'_ I added.

She pulled at the fingertiips of her left glove, before peeling it off and laying it gently her lap. One was enough for this test.

'Put your hand up like this,' I guestured with my right hand in a 'stop' position. She did as I had asked, but slower and more timid than I expected.

Raising my own hand until our fingertips and than palms were pressed flush against one another I looked into her eyes and asked :

'I'm thinking of a number, between 1 and ten-'

'Seven.' She announced before I finished my question.

My large hand eclipsed hers as she focused her energy on me, the outling of her hand felt warm and tingly in my own.

Pulling my hand a fraction farther from hers so just her fingertips and the outline of her hand was in contact with mine I voiced:

'Okay, this one will be harder.'

As she closed her eyes in concentration the soft tingle where our skin almost brushed intensified, buzzing, electrifiying me until the hairs on my arms raised.

'Whats the serial number on my dog ta-'

'Four-five-eight-two-five-two-four-three- _Tango_ -seven-eight- _Alpha_.' Again she started in before I had finished.

-gs'. Now she was just showing off.

Okay smart ass, I will have to make this one harder for her:

'Whats my moms middle name?' I asked, hiding the real answer to the question locked deep in my mind, and slightly pulling my hand back so we weren't quite touching, but I could feel her powers still reaching out to me, probing through my skin into my soul, mind, heart, every fiber of my being felt like she was melting into me. It was unlike a telepath, that felt like a corkscrew or siphon to the skull, was she pulling from muscle memory maybe?

Regardless of what it was, or hiw she was doing it, I was in awe.

I wasn't dizzy, she was just pulling on my thoughts through my body. So maybe my mental blocks went up slower, or not at all, physically I wasn't being drained like I had been before. It felt like and oceans waves, her energy washing over me and receding, again and again as she searched my mind for the answer

Her Eyes snapped open and locked on me with intensity as she offered me her serious answer half amused, half annoyed:

'That was a _Trick question_ LoganYour mother had no middle name thay you can recall. Her First name was Elizabeth.'

She was beautiful, and powerful, and terrifying- and nit letting go of my mind. already ready for my next question.

If we continued training like this she may well gain control and be strong enough to have her life sooner than later.

She could Take memeories without taking powers, or someones life.

She would be free to touch and be touched and I would help her get there.

Pride and Happiness than Hunger and Anger swelled inside me as I realized that when her training finished with me Sucessfully, I would no longer be the only one unafraid to feel her skin. She would realize She didn't Need me anymore, I would be discarded as an afterthought.

Like everyone else in my life had, she was bound to outgrow me, I would lose my usefullness to her as a tool, as an unkillable weapon. As an Instructor. This is why I avoid attachments.

Quick, next question Logan, make yourself useful again.

Swallowing hard, I tested:

'Coordinates to the well in Nagasaki'

I didn't explain further, she'd have to look and figure out what I was referring to.

'Thirty-two point seventy-five, One-hundred and twenty-nine point Eighty-eight-thousand, three-hundred and thirty-three Decimal degrees-'

Maybe I could tamp down my feelings and remain as some sort of mentor in her life.

'Thirty-two Degrees, fourty-five point zero minutes and zero zero seconds north, One-hundred and twenty-nine degrees, Fifty-two minutes and Fifty-nine point ninety-nine, seconds East-'

Yes, I could eventually be happy to be miserable for her sake.

'Five-two-Seirra, Five-eight-two-seven-five-zero. Three-zero-six-three-seven-three-three-two, three-six-two-three-nine-one-seven. Five-six-nine-four-five-seven-five.

That was the Universal Polar Stereographiccoordinate system- I realised she was giving me the coordinates in every form possible-

'Geohash coordinates are -

I wasn't even aware that I had memorized every set of Coordinates and here she was reciting them off like they were the items on a grocery list.

'Whiskey, Victor, Uniform, six, seven, nine,-

I looked at her as she finished, her brows were furrowed, eyes screwed shut, she was really exerting herself here.

-Foxtrot, Novemeber, Sierra, Foxtrot, Quebec.'

'Marie, how did-?'

My question broke her concentration and her energy receded faster than a snapped rubber band. I grabbed her raised hand with both of mine to keep her sitting up, it looked like she would fall flat on her back if I hadn't reacted to steady her.

Pulling her foreward as she started to sway our foreheads touched, and Nothing happened. No energy, no pull, no Slight buzz. Just her soft skin on mine as she let her weight rest on me to stay upright.

'Marie, can you still read me? -Kid?' I asked as I rubbed circles into her hand with my thumbs.

'No, I can't. I think I spent all my energy on that last one.' She whispered.

My hand went to her face, and tucked her hair behind her ear. My thumb brushed her cheek, my hand slid down her jawline and my thumb sat just below her lips now. My other hand was still in hers, twining our fingers together. She let out a stuttering breath and leaned into me further, stlting her chin down and pressing her lips into the pad of my thumb.

So many possibilities, thoughts of her flooded my mind, and for once I didn't fight them.

I brushed my thumb across her lips, to be rewarded with Another stuttering breath.

I reveled in all the feelings she would never return. I let my self enjoy this moment of make believe. Comitting to memory the feel of her skin, her lips, her hand, the scent of her after exerting herself, the weight of her body leaning on me, the sound of her deep staggered breaths.

I wished it would last forever, her control.

I begged that those seconds stretched into hours, days.

Before I could kiss her the buzz came back, more forceful than before pulling on my energy since hers was spent. There was a twinge of pain, maybe because of all the skin on skin contact.

Again a wave of energy crashed over me, pulling My energy to her like a strong undertow. Slowly I pulled Away, so she wouldn't get her feelings hurt, hoping she hadn't seen my thoughts from earlier.

She could have my energy, but I wouldn't let the way I felt about her scare her or hurt her. She trusted me. I wouldn't ever betray that.

She was still tired, head hung low, not meeting my gaze.

I was hungry from the energy she took, clearly she needed more energy herself, as her stomach rumbled in answer of my unspoken question.

Standing, I offered her my hand. 'C'mon Marie, lets get you some food.'

She put her glove back on and took my hand to get up off the ground without ever meeting my eyes.

There was just Silence as we walked towards one of the kitchens in the Mansion.

At least we knew now what she was capable of, and that exerting her powers gave her a measure of control, and a brief period without them. And knowing is half the battle.


	13. You want a scalpel or a Machete?

For once she was quiet while he rambled.

'Maybe You can do this at a Distance, Have you ever tried to measure?'

' no, not really.'

Logan had his back to her as he cooked, and talked and asked the occasional rehtorical question. He was making pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, grits, (yes they have grits in Canada, besides Logan is a well traveled man).

'You are more powerful than you Know kid.'

Every burner on the stove was in use. every pan, big plates being stacked with pancakes as they finished one by one, two more empty waiting on the breakfast meats and fried eggs.

'You could really use your powers to your advantage.'

Marie Stared at her reflection in the stark white plate trying to piece together her emotions.

'You can fine tune this-' His voice rumbled in the background as she fot lost in her thoughts.

Finally someone recognized that she had value, and could do more than kill. She forgot what that felt like.

'Use your powers Like a scalpel- ' he said while shaking the pan to evenly brown the sausages.

And after that power shortage (thats what she called them) he felt so close to her...almost sure he would kiss her for a second.

'as opposed to supressing them all the time-' His inflection sounded annoyed, like he was annoyed for her not at her.

Her face was hot from the thought. She was so ready for it. Maybe there was an upside her power shortages after focusing on them like that. If it lasted long enough, for more than just a kiss- She was willing to train like this all he wanted.

'or using them like a Meat cleaver from being bottled up-' He continued as he plated up the bacon and sausage.

Just the feeling of him tucking her hair back, pressing his forehead to hers, rubbing her hand like that,- at some point ger eyes closed during her daydreaming.

'Or a Machete-, ' he went on as he placed the pot of grits on the center of the table beside the full plates for their breakfast feast.

His hand wrapped over her hair and cupped the back of her head to get her attention, Meeting her eyes he finished:

'Just remember, there will still be times that You need a Machete.' She nodded.

Sitting down he began to heap food on his plate and had to Verbally remind her to 'Dig in'

The rest of the meal was easy, almost comfortable. She could pretend they were just two regular people having breakfast after Yoga- _sorry_ -Meditation class.

One thing was certain, she needed to find out if he would really kiss her during her next power shortage. Or if she could wncourage him too. Surely he wouldn't ask her to dig for such personal info if he didn't feel anything for her, this was no ordinary mentor/ mentee relationship.


End file.
